Brothers
by CaptainDarkSwan15
Summary: 10 years have passed and a lot has changed for the brothers, follow them as they battle with demons from the past and battle to keep their futures.
**Hey everyone!**

 **It's been 4 years since I finished** _Lost Brother_

 **I'm finally back with a sequel after getting loads of ideas to create this story**

 **You need to read** _Lost Brother_ **before starting this one as it'll fill in the gaps!**

 **So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Prologue

 **~10 Years Later~**

17 year old Jamie Scott walked through the halls of McKinley and opened his locker to see his favourite photo taped to the door of his three heroes ... his dad and his two uncles. He put his books in and frowned when he saw a walkie talkie. He picked it up and pressed the button "Hello?"

 _"Hey Jay-Luc" A familiar voice came through after a beep._

"Uncle Finn?" He looked around confused then his uncle spoke again.

 _"I cleared it with your dad so come outside, over and out"_

"Over and out" He grinned grabbing his homework before closing the door and walked quickly towards the exit.

"Hey, practice is this way" His best friend Connor pointed down the hall.

"I'm not going, dad cleared me to miss it" Jamie nodded "See you Monday!" He shouted darting through the doors and grinned when he saw his uncle leaning against his car "Shouldn't you be training in New York?" He asked walking over.

"Off season, I'll convert you" Finn grinned ruffling his hair "Ready to go?"

Jamie groaned sorting his hair out "Where we going?"

"Surprise" Finn walked around to the drivers side and jumped in.

Jamie jumped in and put his feet on the dash "Long drive?"

"About an hour" Finn nodded and drove off "And feet down buddy"

"No way" Jamie looked at him "You're dragging me something and I have Uncle Luke's book to read"

"Is he forcing you?"

"The whole class has to read it and write a review on it" Jamie nodded "How's Auntie Rach?"

Finn looked at the gold band on his finger that's been there for six years and smiled "Keeping busy, she's gone to see Brooke at the shop"

"By the way" Jamie smirked "You'll never convert me, basketball is my sport but I'll still watch you play"

"Whatever you say James" Finn shaked his head turning down a street "Where you up to in the book?"

"Where mum and dad met" Jamie nodded "Do you wish you met Uncle Keith?"

"Everyday" Finn nodded "I didn't know about you or Tree Hill until I was your age but after reading Ravens, it filled the gaps I was missing"

"I know the feeling" Jamie sighed and continued reading the book.

* * *

Brooke was sitting at the counter drawing sketches of her new line when she heard the door bell jingle "We're closed"

"Sorry, I'll come back"

She looked up and grinned "We're always open for family" She got up and walked around the counter then hugged her tight "Hey"

"Hey Brooke" Rachel smiled.

Brooke pulled back and spun her around "New York is good on you"

Rachel laughed "Thank you" She looked around the shop "Still going strong?"

"Of course" Brooke nudged her "I've got two extra parts to COB" She pointed to the empty side "Baby Brooke and Clothes For Bros"

"That's amazing Brooke" Rachel grinned "How's Olivia and Davis?"

"Growing up too quick" Brooke sighed grabbing the frame off the counter "There you go"

Rachel looked at the photo of her two nieces and nephews "I can't believe we've missed so much" She looked at her "Where's Hales?"

"Picking the kids up and should be here" They turned when the door bell jingled "Now"

"Auntie Rach!" 4 year old Skyler and 6 year old Davis ran over and jumped into her arms when she knelt down "You're back"

"I am" Rachel smiled squeezing them into a hug.

"Back for good?" 15 year old Olivia looked at her auntie.

"Livi" Brooke looked at her "Rach has a life..."

"In New York, I know" Olivia sighed walking into the back.

Rachel looked at the youngsters "Why don't you two go into the back, stay out of trouble"

"Okay" They nodded and ran off.

She stood up and looked at her sister-in-laws "What was that?"

"Teenager" Brooke sighed sitting on the sofa "Now, tell us about NYC?"

"And Broadway?" Haley grinned sitting next to her.

"I've just finished my last show and the city is busy" Rachel nodded sitting between them.

"I bet you have loads lined up" Brooke grinned nudging her.

"I did but I declined them all" Rachel smiled "We're moving back"

"What why?" Haley looked at her shocked.

"We was gonna tell everyone together but I'm 16 weeks pregnant"

"Oh my goodness!" They squealed hugging her tight "I call godmother!"

* * *

Lucas walked into the gym to the team doing suicides and was confused when he didn't see number 12 then he walked over his brother "Hey, where's Jamie?"

"I told him he could miss it" Nathan blew the whistle "Free throws! Go" He sat on the bleachers "Finn is back"

"Everything okay?" Lucas looked at him after sitting down.

Nathan shrugged "Not got a clue, he asked if could he take Jamie somewhere and they'll see us at this address later" He passed him a piece of paper.

Lucas looked at the paper "That's the next street from ours"

"I looked it up and its for sale"

"He's coming home" Lucas smiled "But why?"

"I guess we'll find out tonight" Nathan looked at the team and blew his whistle "Red Versus White, team that wins gets to go early but if you lose" He smirked "I'll think of a good one, now go"

"I know this isn't your dream job" Lucas smiled "But they look up to you like you're a God"

"I had chances but I don't want to mess my knee up again" Nathan nodded "I can't believe we've been here for 12 years"

Lucas laughed "It's crazy but our families are happy here"

"Softy" Nathan chuckled pushing him.

* * *

Finn stopped his car on the grass and looked at his sleeping nephew "Wake up squirt"

Jamie yawning rubbing his eyes and looked out of the window to see a basketball court "Where are we?"

"Blaine told me about this place" Finn smiled grabbing the ball off the backseat "Reminds me of"

"The Rivercourt" Jamie grinned jumping out of the car and walked onto the court "Please tell me we're having a one-on-one?"

"Of course" Finn chuckled walking over and passed the ball to him "We actually need to talk"

"Whatever my dad told you" Jamie looked at him "It's not true"

"Good" Finn smiled and jumped up catching the ball and threw it into the net "I still have it" He passed it back to his nephew.

"We'll see old man" Jamie smirked "What do you want to talk about?"

"What would you say if me and Rach moved back here?"

"Awesome" Jamie grinned "But you've got the Jets, you can't leave them"

"Jame" Finn looked at him smiling "We're coming home and for good this time"

"What! Seriously!" Jamie looked at him shocked "Why?"

"Let's have a game" Finn smiled.

"Not until you tell me why you're walking away from the Jets" Jamie pointed at him.

Finn took the ball smirking "Get the ball and I'll tell you"

Jamie rolled his eyes "Fine"

Finn bounced the ball and spun around then went to shot when Jamie knocked it out of his hand.

Jamie grinned and shot a free throw then looked at his uncle "Now tell me"

"You're going to have a little cousin in about five months time" Finn smiled.

"Wow" Jamie smiled "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Finn nodded taking the ball back "Now, show me what your dad's learnt you"

"You're on" Jamie grinned.

* * *

"Wow" Haley gasped pulling into the driveway "You bought this?"

"We did" Rachel grinned getting out of the car and walked up to her oldest niece "What do you think?"

"It's huge" Olivia nodded and looked at her "Why we here?"

"This is mine and uncle Finn's house" Rachel smiled putting her arm around her "And soon your little cousin"

"Really?" Olivia grinned.

"Really" Rachel nodded "And we have a few extra rooms if you kids want to have a sleepover"

"Whenever we want?"

"Whenever you want" Rachel smiled and kissed her head.

"Until the baby comes" Brooke walked up to them "Auntie Rach and Uncle Finn will be very busy"

"Yeah, don't want to hear a screaming baby" Olivia giggled as another car pulled up.

"Wow" Lucas got out of the car and looked at the house shocked "Nice work Rach"

"It was all Finn" Rachel grinned and looked at her other brother-in-law "How's the team this year coach?"

"Really good" Nathan chuckled.

"Hold it" Haley looked around "Where's Jamie?"

"With Finn" He nodded.

"Let's get inside and I'll make everyone drinks" Rachel grinned walking up the steps and unlocked the front door then stepped inside.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Brooke asked as they sat in the family room.

"Blaine told us about this basketball court in Westerville and its like the Rivercourt" Rachel nodded sitting back in her chair "Just without the river"

"We won't see them for a while then" Haley laughed.

"Why are you moving back?" Lucas looked at his sister-in-law.

"Finn wants to tell you" Rachel smiled "I can tell one part which is that we missed you guys too much"

"We missed you too Auntie Rach" Davis smiled cuddling up to her.

"Hello?" Finn shouted.

"In here bro!" Nathan grinned.

Jamie darted in and grinned "Auntie Rach" He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Jimmy Jam" Rachel kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations"

"On what?" Lucas and Nathan looked at his brother.

"Everyone knows except them" Rachel smiled shyly.

Finn shaked his head and smiled at his brothers "I'm gonna be a dad"

"About time!" They jumped up and hugged their younger brother then pushed him out of the room "We'll be back!"

"Thought of any names yet?" Jamie asked sitting next to her "You can't have Berry for a first name"

Rachel laughed "No we can't, there is one name I like but I need to talk to Finn first"

"What other names?" Brooke asked.

"We can't agree on any" Rachel shaked her head.

"You could have James" Jamie grinned.

"You'll be the only James in our family" She smiled "We don't know if it's a boy"

"It's a boy" Olivia grinned "It has to stay in the order"

"The order?" Brooke looked at her.

"Well it goes Jamie, Me, Davis then Sky" Olivia nodded "So it has to be a boy"

"She is right Rach" Haley grinned "Can't mess it up"

"Hear that little one" Rachel smirked rubbing her slight bump "Auntie Hales is being mean"

"I am not" Haley glared at her causing the kids to laugh.

* * *

"Our little brother is gonna be a dad" Nathan grinned as they sat in the kitchen "How do you feel?"

"It's still unreal" Finn chuckled getting some bottles of beer out of the fridge and passed them to his brothers before joining them at the breakfast bar.

"You're great with those munchkins" Lucas smiled "You'll be a great dad"

"I hope so" Finn nodded "By the way Jamie beat me today, he has talent"

"He has had a few scouts to come and watch him" Nathan nodded "You coming to the game?"

"Of course" Finn grinned "Any word from Dan?"

"Once after Sky was born then when Jamie made the team"

"He tried to get into the school but we stopped him" Lucas nodded "Don't worry, he won't come anywhere near you guys"

"Okay" Nathan looked at his brothers "No Dan talk, we're celebrating"

"That we are" Lucas grinned and held his bottle up "To our little brother"

"Younger brother" Finn glared at him.

"I'm glad you're home" Nathan smiled.

"Me too" Finn smiled as they clicked their drinks together.

* * *

 **Hope my old readers are still out there!**

 **Should I continue?**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
